


Without You

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eren must die, F/M, Gen, Humor, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: Niccolo is stuck in a time loop trying to save Sasha over and over again. After a hundred failures or so, he decides that the only way to do it would be to take extreme measures.Eren must die.
Relationships: Sasha Blouse & Jean Kirstein & Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Mushrooms

"This dish is special." Niccolo says "I poured my heart into it."

He gives Sasha a dish made of finest mushrooms he could get his hands on.

"What are those?" Eren asks, curiously

"Tartuffs." Niccolo answers "The most delicious mushrooms in the world."

"May I try some?" Eren asks

"Of course." Niccolo says "But they're not for everybody. Only Sasha's iron stomach can handle them."

"I'd like to try some anyway." Eren says

Niccolo nods, then turns back to his work.

He slices some mushrooms and begins preparing them dutifully.

Once he is done, he places the plate in front of Eren, and returns to his cooking.

He wipes sweat off of his brow and thanks his lucky stars that Paradis inhabitants had no idea just what kind of mushrooms he had served to Eren.

-x-

Mikasa stopped Niccolo in the hallway.

"Eren is sick." she says "I don't suppose you know anything about it?"

"No." Niccolo lies easily "But I have a guess. The food I prepared is strong, and only Sasha can eat it without consequences. He might be suffering from acid reflux."

"Hey, Niccolo!" Sasha calls out "Are you ready?"

"I am." Niccolo replies, shaking Mikasa's hand off "Sasha wants to show me something, so if you'd excuse us?"

-x-

Once Niccolo and Sasha return, they are told that Eren has died in his sleep.

Apparently, the mushrooms he had eaten were poisonous.

Niccolo played the 'I didn't know' card, blaming Zeke's volunteers for the incident

The military were forced to let him off at the end, as they couldn't really prove anything.

Their limited knowledge of mushrooms served Niccolo well.

And he saved Sasha. For the first time, he had saved his Sasha.

And then he found himself back on that ship.

The loop had reset, undoing his hard work.

Sasha was in danger, and Eren was alive and well.

Why did the loop reset?


	2. How It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning, there was an elated young man. His joy soon turns to sorrow, and that's how it starts.

The first time, he was excited. A second chance rarely happens to anyone, and he doesn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He falls in love, and so does she. He realizes that a way to her heart was through her stomach, just like he had the first time.

She is an Eldian, a member of the race he is supposed to hate. He is a Marleyan, and a relationship between their two races is forbidden.

But it was not about what he was supposed to do.

It's not about what's supposed to happen. It is love, plain and simple.

Only, there is nothing simple about any of this. There never was.

-x-

"Sasha is dead."

That sentence, so simple, destroyed him each time.

He had tried to prevent it, had tried multiple times, and each time he had failed.

The causes were different. Being shot, eating wrong food, sometimes even being killed by Eren himself.

But the outcome was the same each time.

She was dead, and he was left behind to mourn her.

And then, he discovered one common variable in all the scenarios.

Eren. 

He needed to destroy Eren.

So he tried various means, from guns to grenades.

Until he settled on poison. Quick and undetectable until it was too late.


End file.
